One Rainy Episode
by Yhkamy
Summary: Grief...their sole companion through the rain... My only wish is that every time the rain falls... You’ll remember that I’m still here loving you.IchigoRukia


**Disclaimer: I'm just an ordinary fan inspired with one of Philippines known band, Cueshe... particularly with one of their works. The characters don't belong to me, just in case you sue me.**

**Summary: **_**Grief...their sole companion through the rain... My only wish is that every time the rain falls...** _

_**You'll remember that I'm still here loving you.Ichigo/Rukia**_

_Tick… tock… tick… tock_

A shadowy figure made a contrasting object against the dimness of the room. His feet made an endless almost-not-too-quiet thudding sound on the surface of his dust-free wooden floor and each second, almost as if done habitually, his eyes always stray from the window to the closet he USUALLY owned.

2:30 am

He cringed a little when the sound of the thunder in consort with rain put an end to his stupor…

_Pitter…Patter… Splash!_

Rain came pouring heavily… and the sonority's deafening…how hard it is to manage…

Lagi nalang umuulan

_This rain is infinite _

Again he looked up, gazed outside and pondered more…

Parang walang katapusan

_It pours endlessly_

His eyes took what was already forming outside his window, and glared at it, in a challenging way _'I hate it… I hate **every** drop of it… it just reminds me nothing more than my past and it's more brutal than it looks like…why won't it just stop?...why does it keep on feeding someone with remorse? Why the HELL can't it just leave me be?'_

Tulad ng paghihirap ko ngayon parang walang humpay

_This immeasurable grief is somehow taking toll even though_

A creaking sound was heard as he slid his window open, allowing the access of gushing cool breeze… and _his_ forbidden element…

As soon as he felt the tingling sensation, almost burning as memories of the past came in a flash, on his face and forearms, he decided it's best to take a stroll in this kind of weather and have a moment… by himself.

He reached the riverbank where he last saw his beloved mother…already used to the trouble he's been putting up with every time he recalls the incident, he closed his eyes in a brief moment as he fingered the medallion in his pocket.

Not far from where he stood, he saw a shadow moving closer to the flooding, tormenting river.

Almost dazed by the crazy thought of the odds that his mother's alive, he found himself running after _her_ as if his life depends on _her_.

'…Mom…'

He quickened his pace as the other increased its speed, and following his human instincts, tried to pounce on it knowingly, without afflicting any vital damage on the latter.

"Darn you bastard! Take it easy on me, I'm not a hollow you know!"

Ichigo looked at the person he just caught as he let his eyes assessed the almost para_normal_ human outfit the latter's wearing.

"Renji, how in the world did you ever think of wearing something like that?"

"Huh?" Renji retorted, somehow considering his taste in fashion. Even shinigamis in Soul Society wouldn't even bother wearing such attire, and at this thought, Ichigo felt a vein popping out of his forehead. '_An Eskimo?' _

"This is JAPAN! Not ALASKA! You DICKHEAD!"

"WHAT the HELL are you TALKING ABOUT!" An even remark with matching scowl came as his rival's trade… as the latter tried to digest the hell was up with him. The redhead smirked and added. "And why on earth are you standing on the riverbank at this late hour? Sleep walking?'

Ichigo halted his attempt to make a comeback when he realized that… he's not the only one who's having the same distant, searching look… just like what he had a while ago when he felt like taking a moment of his own.

Silence engulfed them, not too long though as Renji decided to end it himself.

"I bet you heard about Byakuya- taichou's wedding proposal to Rukia…"

A nod came as the answer. '_Yeah…I guess it's what's keeping me up all night…no…maybe not… I just don't understand myself…'_

"And the wedding's today… did Urahara san inform you? I mean… weeks passed in Soul Society, while only hours had gone here in the real world. So maybe he forgot to remind you of that important info and that's not the only reason why I'm here…" Renji's eyes met Ichigo's and his face gone serious.

"Rukia… that bitch just ditched the scary captain… said she only loved him like her very own brother and beyond that…nada. Her heart belongs to someone else…and…"

Although the last sentence came no more than a whisper, Ichigo knew right then and there, that Renji meant _him_ as that someone else.

Almost hesitatingly, he added. "And then she took off without telling us where she's going." He took a moment to exhale the air he's been keeping inside as he lazily stretched his arms out. "Well bastard, you SHOULD help us find her. You've grown to know her whereabouts more than I do and you fuckin' know it."

Just as he thought about Rukia… the pain came back in dozen blades… he had never felt so hurt and alone like this ever since his mother died. Maturing is a lot easier and that's how he spent his life, even he had to act like a parent to his siblings so that it'll be easier to mislead any possible harbored psychotic gene defects from sprouting about and most importantly… to avoid ending up just like their psychotic father.

_Rukia…_

Sa kabila ng lahat ng aking pagsisikap na limutin ka ay di parin magawa

_I've tried and tried, it seems that I forgot how to forget you_

"Is he gonna be okay, Shiro-chan?"

"I guess so… maybe he's getting to the realization part: he's only marrying her because she looked so much like her sister… which is a poor basis if that's the question here. Oww! What the…?"

"Serves you right." Momo Hinamori held her hand on her hip. "By the way, where's Abarai-fukutaichou? I haven't seen him since Rukia-san made her classical escape."

"Just explore the whole Soul Society and you'll never find him here. He's looking for her you know." At that, he received another ear twisting ambush with her already cheesed off expression 'Smart Ass!' _Sheesh! Just give me agood reason why I shouldn'tsummon my bankai…Che! I just couldn't get it! Why the hell do girls love getting the upper hand?_ Just then, Toushiro Hitsugaya caught the eyes of Byakuya, who was leaning on the window post and watching the dark sky grow heavy, and as if in silent agreement, left the vicinity as he tugged his girlfriend along with him.

Byakuya watched the space the two just lately occupied. That's the spot where _Hisana_, no… it's Rukia, who usually stood there, asking him to be let in.

He returned his gaze beyond the window. _I have to get used to this rain._

Hindi naman ako tanga alam ko na wala ka na

_I'm not that stupid, I know you're already gone_

"ASSHOLE!"

"FOUL-SHIT!"

"NOODLE-BRAIN!"

"BASTARD! It's not my fuckin' fault that bitch went crazy and just hauled herself away like that! Maybe she got the freakin' idea from your manga!" Renji smirked as Ichigo sent him a death glare. The two were trying to outdo the other as they took off speed. Looking for Rukia is just like searching for a needle in a pile of haystack…no! Make that a field of haystack! They had decided to start searching in Karakura town since Ichigo already lives there. Shinigamis already started seeking out the entire Soul Society to help. With only luck, they desperately tried to look everywhere, under the blanket of rain.

"SHIT! Don't give me that look you psycho-maniac! Those mangas belonged to Yuzu and Karin! So don't talk like hell it's my fault…that I made her act like a dumbass!" Ichigo only yelled back. _What a load of crap!_

"Che! Nobody blames you…and neither would I." Renji made a run on the corner, leaving the other tailing behind him.

Ichigo's brown eyes widened for a split second and then somber a little as images of Rukia flash in a bulk.

Pero mahirap lang na tanggapin di na kita kapiling

_It's just too painful to accept that I can't wrap you with my arms_

...Flashback:

"_I… I … I love you, Ichigo...I decided it's best for me to let you know…"_

_Ichigo, only stared at her as he let the words sink in. Maybe words are a bit exaggerating. He took his time on thinking…questioning himself…as confusion arises, he ended up feeling so lost...abandoned. _

_Not really knowing what to say considering the awkwardness she got him into, he decided to change the subject._

"_Uh—Ok! How 'bout a break? C'mon, my treat!"_

_Nope! _

_Tears welled up and slid down her cheeks, her eyes hid behind her bangs as she let her lips tug into a smile._

_Bad idea!_

"_No thanks. I… I understand now. Sorry. I should have known."_

_No…no…that's _

_She lifted her face, lavender eyes met brown._

… _just not it!_

"_Thank you, Ichigo."_

_No wait! You don't understand!_

"_For everything."_

_And then, she's gone._

Iniwan mo ako nag-iisa sa gitna ng dilim at basing-basa pa sa ulan

_You left me all alone under the blanket of darkness, drowning in the rain_

...End of flashback...

It took him ten seconds to process everything…from the day they first met to the day she said her goodbye to him. It felt like eternity …only it ended so soon.

Byakuya lay on his futon. He let the sound of the rain engulf him. It's the only way in confronting situations such as this.

Pero huwag mag-alala 'di na kita gagambalain

_But do not worry I would bother you no more_

A moment or two were wasted as he relieved himself with another mind-racking thoughts... from the day he met his wife to the day he sought Rukia. It totaled up into a very depressing experience...how pathetic! Kuchiki Byakuya, the cold (cool)...strong (powerful)...and good looking (one delicious-looking guy with a gorgeous body...it is to die for!)...made himself a fool in front of other shinigamis, his parents' and wife's graves...and most especially to Rukia and himself. A disgrace is how he is...

... but...

_I'm willing to change...and make it up for ..._

He paused as he let his eyelids closed, darkness swallowing him whole.

_... Hisana._

"Look Renji! Could we just head separate ways! It'll probably take us years before we ever spot a single strand of her hair! Lucky though if her hair's still black!" Ichigo yelled out as he kept his pace, knowing his brand new shoes are all soaked and muddy.

"My thoughts exactly! Sure! I'll take it from here down town! You go search elsewhere! She's probably in the outskirts of Karakura! Only you know that kind of place too well! Now GO!" Renji gave him the thumbs up and sped off. Ichigo smiled as he made a turn toward another path, leading to hundreds of places albeit one of them keeps the girl he's lovingly so fond of.

…_Baka…_

Blade plunged into the heart of a hollow.

…_Baka…_

Rukia stepped on the left and made a quick aim on her enemy's belly.

…_Baka…_

She made a leap and graciously landed on its head, and using her sword, blessed the hollow with its end.

…_Baka! Why did I turn him down after all he did to me? Why am I being so selfish?_

She glanced on her right and saw four hollows, already on her heels. Speaking of heels, it's pretty hard fighting on a wedding dress, now already soaked, and a pair of high-heeled shoes now potentially ready to give away with her rather extreme movements. Just as it was predicted, one of her shoes broke its heel, inflicting injure on her ankle as the pressure on the impact was great. This time, her mood swing changed channels and her boiling point reached its peak as three of the hollows made a record of putting up speed and cornered her on every side.

"Grrrrrrrr! Damn it! This is your fault Kurosaki Ichigo! If I ever get out of this mess, I will personally slaughter you with my bare hands! Do you hear me!"

Just as a hollow on her back was about to take its first bite, a hint of something sharp pierced the vital part of the it and its shriek falsely alarmed Rukia as she swung her blade in an effort to knock the hollow behind her. She was surprised to hear her blade met another blade, and was even more surprised when the owner of the blade spoke.

"Yeah, I heard you alright. Damn it Rukia! Sometimes it takes a whole lot effort to understand you and believe me, defeating hollows can be a lot easier than that." Ichigo grinned as Rukia shifted her gaze to meet his. She smiled, coyly.

"Just shut the hell up and finish those dummies idiot, before they have our heads!" Her arrogant smirk grew wider as Ichigo's cool demeanor was hinted with a scowl.

He finished the rest of the hollows in just twenty seconds and tracked the muddy path leading to the girl under an oak tree. As he took every step, he never failed to observe her small frame, or even her moves; the way she fidgets whenever she felt uneasy with his gaze on her, even her lavender eyes that let him see through her soul, and her lips that used to smirk and pout whenever she lets herself in his case for the umpteenth time.

"I don't need to know how you found me here but…Thanks! I'm really glad you're there but don't get me wrong! I can handle hollows just as perfectly as…" Sitting in an Indian style as Ichigo joined her, Rukia started but was cut off by his discourse.

"Running away from your wedding and making other people worry. Yeah! I guess as perfect as that huh?" She stiffened and turned her back on him. "That's none of your business. I got a life of my own and am capable of leading it on the right track. Besides I've only done it because I felt it's the right thing to do and don't push me around just because you felt older than I am! I've lived more than a hundred years to prove my point and you just had 15 years to live on some theory you're trying to come up with!"

"What theory?" His voice was husky as she felt his breath brushed her neck. Her heart pounding on her ears isn't helping. _He's getting too close! That bastard!_ She let a breath out to ease her senses as she gathered some comebacks to the man behind her.

"Let me get this straight you Smart ASS! I don't need you and your stupid"

"Really? You don't need me? But you want me." A smirk started to tug on his lips as he watched the girl gone tomatoes. And her cute attempt to fight off the blush was mainly added to his list of 'Things-To-Know-About-Rukia.'

"Now wait a minute you Big Disgusting Bug" Rukia protested.

"If I'm a bug then you're my feisty Lady Bug." Ichigo teased, this time, his goal is to set her on edge and…

"What the heck's up with you! I'm serious! Oh cut the crap! I don't even know why I bothered myself telling you how I feel. Maybe because you're a big insensitive oaf I've ever met!"

"Yeah… I was." was his only reply. "I'm sorry."

Alam ko naman ngayon may kapiling ka nang-iba

_I know that you are wrapping your arms around somebody else_

She didn't expect this coming and from him… but she was hinted with his sincerity laced when he spoke. Ichigo leaned on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. The motion was a sign of endearment and she found herself comfortable with it. This is the place where he ever wanted to be… she's his home. "Rukia,"

"Hmm?" Already starting to like the closeness and the sound of rain around them, she couldn't hide the irritation seeping through her tone, much displeased that Ichigo's bound to ruin such a perfect moment for them. "I love you…will you marry me?"

…or maybe not…

2 years later…

"Can't you sleep?" Rukia handed her husband with a mug of hot tea. "It's really getting late and I wouldn't want my husband having this zombie look when he gets to see his patients…they'll probably think you're better off and see your physician yourself."

"Very funny." He sarcastically answered nevertheless smiled to himself. He gazed outside their bedroom window and it's been two years since he did the same routine. Looking and glaring at the drops forming on its glass pane.

Tanging hiling ko sa'yo na tuwing umu-ulan

_My only wish is that every time the rain falls_

"Yeah, let's get to bed." He placed the mug on top of his working desk and followed his wife under the sheets. He kissed her goodnight and slept on his side, hugging his most precious gift he could ever imagine. Despite the pouring rain outside their shelter, he smiled in his sleep.

Maalala mo sanang may nagmamahal sa'yo. Ako….

_You'll remember that I'm still here loving you._


End file.
